Revenge of the Morytanians
by wildedge888
Summary: When Morytania takes over Gielnor, heroes must rise.
1. Chapter 1

It's never fun to be caught in the middle of a fight, is it? Unfortunately, that is exactly what is happening to the last human holdouts in Gielnor. Let me explain. It all started in what became to be known as the Age of Darkness, or, the Sixth Age. In the beginning, the humans coexisted with beasts grudgingly, if not in a friendly way. Not only that, but the werewolves and vampyres were all far too busy plotting against one another to care about the humans. It all changed when the mad doctor Fenkenstrain was conducting his usual gruesome experiments. He managed to synthesize a werewolf, a vampyre, and somehow had gotten a hold of some dragon DNA, so he added that too. It all went terribly wrong, as we had expected, but this time no human adventurer had the power to stop it. The newly formed Draco-Werepyre united the warring vampyres and werewolves of Morytania. Disastrous as this already was, having the abilities of a dragon, it flew to the wilderness and amassed the forces of the dragons and the revenants. This grand army of darkness massed at the wilderness, the dragons having flown the werewolves. First taken was Edgeville, and it had little or no defenses to fight back. The army took the town in a matter of minutes, and recuperated there before spectacularly taking Varrock, and with it, the enormous riches of the Grand Exchange, a center of trae and also epicenter of all banks in Gielnor. This crippled the humans, and having no supplies, Misthalin fell. All the while, the vampyres and werewolves were infecting humans and thereby increasing their ranks by thousands until they were powerful enough to storm Falador. The white knights fought valiantly, but to no avail. Only the Knight Sir Amik Varze escaped the bloodbath. Without the defense of the river Salve, then fell Catherby, Taverly, and finally Ardougne. The dragons flew by sea and before them the Ape Atoll, Brimhaven, Karajama and Crandor submitted to invasion, and all but Karajama and Brimhaven joined the army. Newly armed with the apes and demons of Crandor, and Elvarg, lord of all dragons, second only to the King Black, already in the army. From there proceeded the capture of the Gnomes, the Elves, the Dwarves, and even the ghosts of port Phasmatys. Now having control of all the ports in Gielnor, they even better equipped the army of darkness. Currently, there are no free areas in Gielnor, and the last human holdouts are as refugees. Humans camp out in small groups as nomads, much as the humans of Morytania used to. The evil occupiers still felt attached to Morytania though, and made this the Headquarters of all evil operations. We now tell the tale of a hardened band of adventurers and their quest to free Gielnor of the dark shroud cast across this once-peaceful land. As of now, we descend upon our group as they camp in the remains of the destroyed Wizard Tower......

"…..And I still can't figure out why we need to babysit these two children!" Said Vannaka forcefully. Vannaka was carrying his customary two-hand sword in one hand with a wooden shield in the other. Taller and more muscular than most other members of this group, he was a master of combat. "They do us no good against the Morytanian generals, so why drag them along?" He finished. "Because" spoke Aubury, the mage. Master of magic skills, he had a near infinite supply of runes he stockpiled for a time like this. He was old, and the apparent leader of the team of survivors. With his wand and robes, he didn't look threatening, but to underestimate Aubury would be the last mistake you ever made. Before you had time to contemplate your decision, you would burst into flames and then be hit with enough ice to sink a ship. "Because they are the help we can get, whether you like it or not, warrior." He finished.

"And besides" said Edge, one of the so called children. Edge was a rouge armed with a dragon dagger. She was 16 and small for her age. She spent a long time training with the thieves and cutpurses in Brimhaven before it fell to the Morytanians. Armed with only a poisoned dragon dagger and a tongue just as sharp, she too as underestimated as Aubury, but it was just as much a mistake. "We can go places and do things undetected that you adults cannot." she finished. "Agreed." said her friend Faye, who was also 16 but was a champion archer. She could shoot an apple off your head from a hundred feet away and not even cut a single one of your hairs. "We are just as much of an asset to you as the warrior Mandrith." Faye finished. "Debatable" said Mandrith with a chuckle. He was a warrior like Vannaka, but with a much more calm, cool demeanor, not to mention a slightly better arsenal. Everywhere he went he carried around a bagful of swords, daggers, bows, spears and an assortment of other weapons. Goes without mentioning that he was definitely good to have around. Together, they were hoping to stir up a force of Resisters to combat the Morytanians. There were a total of five currently, but were hoping to increase that amount a hundredfold. "Well" said Aubury, "All to their tents. That is enough debate for tonight." Faye and Edge went to their tent, Mandrith and Vannaka to theirs, and Aubury to his. Edge was angry with Vannaka and his inability to respect her. They were a team now after all, so why was it so hard to do?

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning as the adventurers woke up, they found Edge cooking breakfast of wild berries, meat pies and tea. "Good morning everyone" said Edge, "Swordplay is not the only thing I learned in Brimhaven". The newly awoken four thought this to be a very good idea, and sat on the ground, ready to eat. Faye noticed something off though. Then, as Edge turned to the side, Faye could have sworn she saw a glint of yellow in Edge's normally green eyes. Slowly, the reality of what happened hit her hard. "Everyone, don't touch those!" shrieked Faye. Startled, Aubury, Vannaka, and Mandrith all dropped their dishes. "That isn't Edge." said Faye, who drew her bow. Mandrith drew his sword, along with Vannaka. Aubury pulled his wand and used a telekinetic grab spell on a strange vial hanging from the not-Edge's hip. It flew to Aubury's hand and he read aloud "Extra strength weapon poison" from the bottle. As he did, not-Edge mutated, growing fur, and turning into a wolf now that her cover was blown. Aubury froze the thing and demanded "Tell us what you did with Edge.". Before the wolf answered, a muffled scream was heard from a bit behind Edge and Faye's tent. Aubury flicked his hand as a gesture to Faye, and she went to look. There lie Edge, slightly bloody, very dirty, but otherwise unharmed, save that she was bound and gagged. Careful not to cut Edge, Faye took the dagger laying near her and cut the bonds. The second they were cut, Edge exclaimed "Oh Faye, I'm so sorry to put you through all this, but we have to go back around and help Aubury and the warriors. That wolf is stronger than he looks." Tossing Edge the dagger, they ran around to the other side only to see Aubury, Mandrith and Vannaka all on the ground, stuned, and the wolf running away across the bridge leading away from the tower. Not to be outdone by a beast, Faye strung a poisoned arrow and shot it at the fleeing wolf. It hit and the wolf staggered a bit and continued to run. "He won't be able to tell anyone where or who we are now." said Faye rather blatantly.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

After the ordeal with breakfast, our heroes packed their tents and small amounts of belongings, then set out on the trail towards Falador. Despite the gloom of the Sixth Age, and being on edge, afraid of an ambush, everyone was optimistic. Vannaka and Mandrith walked ahead, trading battle scenarios and inquiring as to how the other would defeat, say, a lesser demon without a weapon. Faye and Edge walked behind them, reminiscing about long gone days wandering the streets of Varrock, looking for adventure. Aubury stayed in the rear of the group, obviously lost in his own thoughts. "Watch this" said Vannaka, attempting to show off his balance as he put the hilt of his rather large sword on the back of his hand, and tried to hold it there, upright. At that precise moment, a wind gusted along the exposed path, knocking the sword backward, sticking in the ground, point down, and inch from Edge's foot. Edge let out a sound that was a cross between a sigh and a squeak, and stood frozen to the spot. Vannaka blushed and reached back, pulling the sword from the ground, and said gruffly "You shouldn't walk that closely behind me, girl.". Edge, recovering from the shock of nearly being skewered, reached out and pushed Vannaka sideways, knocking him to the ground. "And you" she said "should work on your concentration and try to avoid killing one of your few allies". The warrior stood, attempting to keep a straight face, and continued to walk. Hunger soon set in, and their provisions were nearly gone, when a deer bounded across the walkway. Mandrith, hungrier than the rest of the group, set off after it with inhuman speed. The buck headed toward a thicket of bushes and hopped in. Mandrith followed. Aubury sighed. "I suppose we ought to follow him" he said. And so they did. About halfway to where they saw Mandrith disappear, they heard shouts and a thump, followed by a string of curses rarely heard by human ears. They crossed over a bush and saw Mandrith clutching his ankle. Aubury pushed Vannaka and the girls out of the way and bent over. He muttered a few indistinct words and all of a sudden, Mandrith shifted and stood. "I think I had broken ankle." he said. "What would we ever do without you Aubury?" "Probably all die in an excruciatingly painful manner" said the mage, matter-of-factly. From up ahead, they heard the beating of wings and a man's howl of pain. This time, Edge ran ahead and saw a man in the armor of the fallen White Knights with a white longsword and kiteshield beating back at least five vampyres. The rest of the team caught up and saw what was going on. Everyone drew their weapons and prepared to help the knight. Seeing that they were outnumbered, the vampires flew away, leaving the knight on the ground gasping for air. He gestured at his helm and Edge ran up to him and pulled it off, revealing the bloody, but still very much alive, last knight of Falador, Sir Amik Varze.


End file.
